Monsters Are Real
by AlwaysAMarauder7
Summary: Mia Lestrange is in her last year of Hogwarts when a new teacher is starting, and his name is Remus Lupin. Add to the fact that Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban and this last year will be anything but boring. RLxOC Sorry I suck at discriptions!
1. Chapter 1

"Make sure you're in Slytherin, I don't care what you have to do, but you know the consequences if you disgrace the Lestrange name." My father told me coldly.

It's my first year going to Hogwarts and even though I have yet to be sorted, I already know that by the end of tonight, I'll be disowned, or well on my way to it. But honestly? I didn't care. I haven't been a part of this family since I was nine.

I smiled at my father. I knew this would be last time that he would acknowledge me as his child, so I basked in the love while I could. "Of course father, I would never want to disappoint you." My voice was sickly sweet, I knew it would fool him though. He never looked past the surface. Which in my case was a blessing.

"Good. Now go, the train leaves in five minutes and I want you to try and make smart friendships" He smiled, but it was fake and he only looked interested in the fact that I could make friends with his friends' children. The thought made me gag.

I didn't reply, I just turned towards my mother and my sister. I hugged Rory tightly, knowing it would be the last time I saw her for the next few years. I knew once the sorting was over, I would be written off, and Rory would be considered an only child. I also knew that if we did try to see each other my father would have no problem beating the thought into her that I was a disgrace. Four years old and she was losing her sister.

I let go of her and turned towards my mother. I knew she never truly believed in the pure-blood mania, but she had married a man who did, married into a family who held blood above anything else. I hugged her and she whispered "I'm sorry. I love you." Then she let me go.

Taking a deep breath I smiled at them. "Thanks for seeing me off. I love you all." I turned around before they could reply. Climbing aboard the train, I quickly looked for an empty compartment, I didn't want to make friends before I was sorted.

My mother always told me that there was this huge rivalry between all of the houses, but it was more obvious between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Both of my parents were Slytherin, and my father was even a death eater, my aunt Bellatrix was much more notorious than Rabastian, but my father had gain enough reputation to still strike fear into any muggle-borns heart.

Sighing I laid my head against the window, I wanted a nap before my life would be thrown into disarray.

I woke to someone shaking me. It was a red head boy with curly hair and horn-rimmed glasses. "Y-yes?" I ask, my voice stuttering with sleep.

"We're about ten minutes til we get to Hogsmeade, I walked passed and noticed you still in muggle clothes and asleep." He waved his hand at me to make his point.

"Thanks." I yawned and sat up.

"My names Percy, Percy Weasley. You are?" He seemed a wee bit pompous, but harmless enough so I answered.

"Emex Lestrange. But I actually go by my middle name, Amelia or Mia for short." I said with a smile. "Are you a first year too?" He definitely looked like he was my age, but he seemed like he knew more than what I did.

"It's nice to meet you. And yes I'm a first year. But I know quite a bit about Hogwarts, two of my brothers already went here." He smiled. "I'll leave you alone to get changed. It was nice meeting you." He held out his hand. I almost didn't know what to do, but I shook his hand as I had seen my father do to one of his friends.

"Nice meeting you too. See you at the sorting?" I asked.

"See you then." Smiling he turned and left the compartment. I looked for my robes, which were on top of everything my mother had helped me pack.

After quickly changing, I felt the train slow. I took a deep breath and walked out, waiting by the door that led off of the train. Unfortunately other students had the same idea as me and it was getting a bit claustrophobic.

Finally the train came to a halt and I quickly jumped off, eager to get away from the mass of bodies.

"Firs' years! Firs' Year! Over here!" She heard this great booming voice said.

I quickly looked over and saw what I at first thought was a giant. He was ten feet tall at least and a huge messy beard and his hair blended in with the mess. Automatically he frightened me but I don't think they'd employ someone who'd hurt students, right?

Quietly I followed where he told me to go, and he said something about getting into the boats. I loved being in the water but I hated being on the water. I quickly got onto a boat, not caring if anyone followed on. After a minute I felt the boat shake as someone else climbed on. I looked back and saw Percy who was grinning at me.

I couldn't help but grin back. But I remembered my predicament with my sorting and quickly turned the grin into a small smile. I think he could tell I didn't want to talk after that so he just left me alone.

Finally, after another boy climb on and starting chatting with Percy, our boat was pushed away from the shore. I gripped the sides tightly, not wanting to fall into the inky blackness. After a minute of me trying to control my breathing, I looked up and a gasp left my lips. The castle glared at me with it's lit windows and majestic height. Quickly though I controlled my reaction. I had seen pictures and not only that but I didn't want to look like a fool.

But a quick glance around me proved that my stoic expression was weirder than the complete awed one.

After another minute we pulled into this small alcove where students where getting out. Suddenly my pulse accelerated. I knew with my clumsiness and my luck I would fall in. I looked back at Percy. "Um, sorry, but would you mind terribly if you helped me out? I'm a complete klutz." My cheeks burned and I knew my face had turned red.

He smiled, happy to be of service. "Of course Mia. Hold on let me get out first then I'll help you." Quickly he climbed from the boat. the other boy just say there and waited for me to attempt getting out.

Percy held out his hand and I grasped it tightly. At that moment I didn't care about any of my fathers prejudice or anything else other than getting out of the blasted boat.

With little difficulty Percy had managed to keep from tumbling into the water and I was extremely grateful. 'Thanks Percy!" I said.

His face turned red and the tips of his ears matched. "No problem. My mum always told me to help a lady." He mumbled.

"Well your mum is a very wise women. " I replied. I actually thought he was adorable when he blushed. Kind of reminded me of Rory when she did something bad and didn't want to get caught.

The thought of Rory instantly sobered my mood, even though it was only for a second. Taking a deep breath I smiled at Percy then passed him to meet up with the other students. They were standing around the huge man who had been met by a woman you looked strict. Her hair was pulled back severely into a bun and her dress robes were an emerald green.

"Firs' year Professor McGonagall." The hairy man said.

"Thank you Hagrid, you are free to go to the great hall." McGonagall replied. The giant-who I now knew as Hagrid-smiled nodded his head. He disappeared behind McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall looked back to us. "If you'll please follow me." Then she turned and we had no choice but to follow.

She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They all followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I looked down at myself to make sure I represented the Lestrange line a proudly as I could, even if it would only be a short time longer. When I felt as if I had looked over my self thoroughly Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Follow me." Was all she said. All of the first years lumbered in behind her. The great hall was an amazing and enchanting place. The ceiling looked as if I were staring into the night sky. Hundred of little candles floated above them. I looked around me and from what I could see the were hundred of faces, staring at them almost hungrily. Truthfully it was intimidating.

Maybe she wasn't meant for another house and she was meant for Slytherin? It would certainly be easier, but every time I thought about it, it left a sour taste in my mouth and my stomach wanted to roll.

After all of the first years had crowded around the front of the hall, McGonagall produced a stool and sat and ancient dusty wizards hat. For a moment it just sat there. Then it opened it's mouth and began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone clapped in the great hall. Then McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment and started of calling names.

"Bradshaw, Eloisa." A small girl that was blond sudden parted from the crowed. She sat on top of the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head. It was silent until the hat opened its mouth and screamed "Ravenclaw!"

One of the tables behind me suddenly burst into screams and clapped like mad. This went on for sometime until she heard "Lestrange, Emex." The hall went quiet like it had for all the other first years, but I could feel a heaviness that wasn't there before.

Suddenly I felt as if the hole worlds weight rested on my shoulders. My feet dragged as I went to sit on the chair. Once the hat was placed on my head. I kept chanting 'I want to be Gryffindor' in my head.

Then I heard another voice in my head. 'I haven't had a Lestrange in years. The whole lot of them were in Slytherin. Are you sure you want to break tradition? And why Gryffindor, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, too.'

I didn't answer, truthfully I wasn't entirely sure why I wanted to break tradition. All I knew was that she had to. ' I want to be in-'

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. My eyes felt as if they were bulging out of my head. I heard the Gryffindor table clap and yell loudly. I didn't say anything to anyone as I sat down. I did sit next to Percy, I was now free to be his friend.

I just had to figure out how to write my parents. What would they say? Well other than them disowning me, I was genuinely curious what my father would do. I mean he had just lost his daughter, for all intents and purposes.

I stared around me, smiling faces were beaming at everyone. I may have lost my family, but hopefully I just gained a new one.

OK, so I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters except Mia, Rory and their mom as of now. I have no clue if I'll add more or not. Time will tell.

Anyways this is my new fan fiction, first time writing any. So I decided to give it a try and Harry Potter will forever be my life so I thought why the hell not? Anyways comment and vote if you like it. Comment even if you don't like it and tell what should be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking slowly through my flat in London, I make sure that I left nothing behind. This is my last year and I couldn't afford to mess it up. Literally and figuratively.

Seeing that I hadn't left anything that was essential to my success of my last year at Hogwarts, I hurriedly rush to the bathroom. Rushing through a shower is the last thing I wanted to do, but with little choice, I run through my routine as if my life depended on it.

Finally done with the shower I look into the mirror, wiping the condensation that had collected there. My long hair is sopping wet and matted to itself, and my long face is blushing from the heat. My dark brown eyes awake and alert. This was my last year before I became a full-fledged witch. My last year to make an impression, do something crazy.

Taking a deep breath my reflection showed my face to slightly shocked at the idea that this would be the last time I would board the Hogwarts express. Shaking the thoughts away I hurriedly dress. I wanted to get there early because today was my younger sisters first time to school and I had a gut feeling she would be staying with me by the end of summer.

Ever since my first year at school I had been secretly sending notes to my sister and my mother. Of course my sister being only four at the time couldn't read nor could she understand why I suddenly did not come home. My mother on the other hand had known I wouldn't be a Slytherin. I hadn't told her of course that I had basically begged the sorting hat to put me in there, she genuinely thought that it was just fate.

Luckily though, she was understanding enough to help me. For the first summer I had stayed with Percy Weasley, who had become my best friend over the course of our first year. That was a lucky break, but come my second year it made me to uncomfortable to stay with the Weasley's. I always felt as if I was an unwanted guest. And it was not due to the hospitality, it was more due to the fact that it was always so crowded and they did not need another mouth to feed.

So my mother had written, asking me to meet her in a muggle tea shop where she gave me a key to the Selwyn vault, saying I could take as much as I needed as often as I needed. Ever since I had rented this flat and had been staying here every summer holiday.

I sighed as I looked at my trunk, it was the same one I had used my first year, the only difference was the contents.

Looking away I dressed as fast as I could, pulling on a simple short sleeved t shirt, the lightest jacket I owned, which I had been asked to wear when not in uniform because of all of my tattoos, and a pair of loose fit jeans.

Grabbing the last of my things I quickly left the flat and after locking it up tight with muggle and wizardry wards, I headed to Kings Cross Station.

The feeling of nostalgia swept through me as I made my way to platform 9 3/4. Walking through the muggle packed station I quickly ran through the barrier. Of course there were only a few people here and there, I was an hour and a half early.

But I promised Rory that I would be here to see her and have a few short stolen words with her.

Quickly boarding the train, just in case my father was some where close I looked for a compartment. Of course all of them were empty except one and the man was obviously not a student. He was dressed in shabby robes. and they were patched here and there.

I just smiled. "May I please sit with you? I hate it when the compartments get full with loud children and I doubt they'll bother a teacher." I said. I made sure my voice was polite. I hadn't been lying when I said that I hated the hustle and bustle of all of the loud children.

The man looked up at me, slightly startled. He stared for moment and then gave me a small polite smile. "Of course." He waved his hand over to the seat across from him and, after putting my luggage away, I took the seat.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I honestly had no idea what to say and truthfully I didn't want to aggravate him into wanting to kick me out of the compartment.

"No problem." He looked as if he wanted to say more, and after a moment he continued. "What year are you in, if I might ask?"

"This is my last year, but this is also my sisters first year so you'll have her as well." I replied.

"Congratulations on making it to your final year. Are you taking Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.s?"

"Thanks. And yes actually. My name is Emex Lestrange, but everyone calls me Amelia or Mia." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He leans forward and shakes my hand. "Amelia?" He asks.

"It's my middle name. I'm not to keen on my first, and I always liked Mia." I replied. I always got that question so it didn't bother me anymore.

"Ahh, ok. And you said you were a Lestrange? Any um.. any-" He started to ask.

I cut him off, obviously seeing his discomfort. "My aunt is Bellatrix if that's what your asking. I'm Rabastan's eldest daughter." I said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious." He scratched the back of his head.

"No problem, I used to get that question all the time." I decided to leave out the fact that I was disowned. I had no Idea if he was into pure blood mania or not and I didn't want to be left alone with a man who may or may not have a grudge against me. "I'm sorry but I don't be believe I caught your name." I said.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I'm Remus Lupin, or Professor Lupin I guess would be better." Again he scratched the back of his head. Why did he keep doing that?

"Pleasure to meet you Professor." I respond, smiling politely back.

"May inquire as to what house you were placed in?" He asked, in what I assume to be a way to keep conversation going.

"Um, yes, well I was placed into Gryffindor." I said, quietly.

"Really? That was my house as well. Although I'm surprised, hearing that your a Lestrange and all." He said as he looked up at me.

I scoffed. "Not everyone is for tradition. Although those pure-blood maniacs like to prove me wrong." I mutter darkly. It was still a small sore spot with me. For the first year of school, I was constantly bugged about my heritage, constantly asked why I was in a different house then what the rest of my family had been in.

"Sorry for assuming. So I take it you aren't sold on the idea of pure-blood mania?" He asked inquisitively.

However I was saved from answering by the sound of the compartment door opening and a small figure flinging herself into my arms.

I laughed and patted her back. "Rory, you know the rules. We've talked about this. Go find a compartment and sit there. We'll talk after the sorting, eh?" I asked as I pushed her slightly away.

Aurora Lestrange looked a lot like I did. Same dark hair that was past her shoulders. The only difference was that Rory had blue eyes like our mother, and chubbier cheeks then myself and she was a lot shorter and more youth was still held in her face.

"Sorry, I'll go. I just wanted to give you a hug, it's been a while." Rory said in one breath.

I smiled. How could I not. I adored Rory when she was born and she was the one who truly made me regret picking Gryffindor. Although I had a feeling Rory would be forced to come home with me. Rory wasn't one for Slytherin. In fact, she was more innocent then I ever had been.

"It's fine. Go, I'll try to speak with you later if I can." I gently pushed her towards the compartment door. I could see it was a pain to walk through it but finally after dragging the moment as long as she could, Rory finally shut the door.

"I take it that that was you first year sister?" A voice said as it made me slightly jump.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if she's any good at magic. From what my mother has told me though, she's decent." I say.

"You act as if you don;t see her, and what was that about rules? I didn't take you as one of those sibling where they force the younger one to act as if they don't know each other." He replied.

That sparked my anger and before I did something I regret I took a deep breath. Another pet peeve of mind? Judging someone before you know all the facts. "I'm sorry you seem to be under the impression that you know me well. When in fact you don't. I'm not allowed to see my sister, I was disowned when I was put into Gryffindor. I haven't been able to talk to her properly in seven years. When I said against the rules to be around me? I meant my fathers rules. Not mine. And as for not seeing her? I haven't seen her since my mother passed away and she could no longer keep me updated on Rory." I let out all in one breath. My eyes suddenly widened at the manor in which I spoke to my new professor. And not only that but I was also shocked with my self with how much I had revealed. Only Percy knew all my secrets, and that was only because he kept pestering me for years.

The compartment was silent as my words settled in. I didn't want to apologize in the manor I spoke in because I don't think I was in the wrong. I did however wish I could take back the things I said.

Nervously I looked out the window. The platform was getting slowly more crowded. I knew it was only an hour till we left. Bloody hell, all day long in this compartment and more then likely it will be spent in silence. I almost wanted to move to a different one, but being a pride filled witch kept my body locked on the seat.

I suddenly felt warm, and knowing I wasn't really permitted to flaunt my tattoos, I simply rolled up my sleeves as far as I could.

Finally after a very tense moment of silence he spoke. "I am sorry Miss Lestrange for offending you. Obviously had I known I would've kept my remarks to myself. I hope you accept my apology."

I was stunned when he finished talking. Never had a teacher or any adult except for my mother apologize to me. After a moments hesitation I spoke. "Thank you. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of spoken to you like that." I replied with.

Again he smiled his small polite smile, obviously releasing the tension he had built up. "Good I'm glad we settled that. Now aren't you unbearably warm?" He asked.

It was then that I noticed I was slightly flushed from the heat. The compartment seemed to have gone up ten degrees. "Yes I am. Wish I could take this blasted jacket off." I said the last part softly to myself.

"Then why are you wearing a jacket?" He asked.

"I was asked by my head of house to wear the jacket when my arms are exposed." I said plainly.

"And why would she ask you to do that?" He looked confused.

"Well, I have quite extensive tattoo designs and they go past my elbow. Apparently some of the kids felt uncomfortable when seeing them." Again I didn't say it very loud.

"Honestly, I don't mind. If your uncomfortable, taking off your jacket wouldn't make me so."

I debated for a moment. On the one hand I was unbearably warm, but on the other I wasn't sure if showing off my tattoos to a new person, a teacher at that, was a smart idea. I doubt he knew the extensive amount in which I was inked. In fact I knew he didn't, and most underestimate me when I say I have a lot of tattoos.

Finally, after a few moments I decided there wasn't any real harm in taking the jacket off. So against what my conscience was saying, I took the it off.

I really didn't want to see his face when he saw my arms. I have never been ashamed of the tattoos, they were an extension of my and they were pretty much the only thing I truly loved about myself, but I still felt uncomfortable with being stared at as if I was a circus attraction.

For a moment he was silent. Then after a minute or two he finally spoke. "You weren't kidding when you said your tattoos were extensive. If I may ask what that one is about though?" I looked up to see him pointing towards the one on my forearm.

I looked at it, it saying 'Monsters are real.' "It's a quote by the author Stephen King. 'Monsters are real and ghost are too. They live inside us and sometimes they win.' I loved how it reminded me that inside everyone is a monster and that even though they do win sometimes, every day we try to beat them, it shows how much hard work we put into being a good person. I never want to forget that, because then I might start to take advantage of that kindness." I actually never had to explain this one to anyone but Percy, I had gotten it after I had been asked to wear a jacket.

He stared at me a moment, almost as if he was trying to pry into my mind. Unfortunately I was not an occlumens, so if he was in fact trying to pry into my mind, I was defenseless. I only learned from reading that if I denied him eye contact it would make it harder. So I looked out the window. There were things that I didn't want him to know, didn't want anyone to know. Even after my small outburst a little while ago, I still many more secrets.

"That's incredibly insightful. Most people don't think of things such as that." Was all he said. And after a moment, he spoke again. "Any other ones? Besides the ones I'm seeing of course."

"Yes, my back and stomach are the first things I tattooed. When I was satisfied with what was on them, I moved to my arms." Was all I said.

"So suffice it to say you have a large amount of ink done, eh?" He cracked a smile.

I smiled back, I guess it is a wee bit odd that I have so many. "Yes, I don't know exactly why I decided to have so many, I just kept getting them."

"What was your first one then?"

I moved my hand to my back. "A phoenix. It's about half of my back."

"Why did you get that one?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Well, there is a lot of reasons. One is that they are a symbol of rebirth, which is also another way of saying second chance. Another reason is that I have always been particularly attached to them." I had other reasons, but again, I didn't know him well enough.

"How many tattoos would you say you have?"

"Um, I'm not sure, maybe a couple dozen?" It sounded more of a question, but truthfully I haven't kept count, nor have I just sat down and counted. I knew there was a lot though.

"That's interesting, I don't think I've ever met someone so young with so many tattoos." He looked straight at me, and again I felt as if he were trying to get into my mind. I don't know if it was natural paranoia that was instilled in me by my father, or if I had a valid reason for the feeling.

"Yes, um well, they accumulate over time." I said for my reason. Honestly though, I kept forgetting I even had them. The stares I got from them don't even bother me, and at school I was told to keep them hidden.

We just sat there, not knowing how to keep the conversation going. It was actually getting a bit awkward.

"Alright then, I think I'll try to get in a small nap before we get there." He said, turning his body to almost huddle in the corner.

"Alright then." I said softly. I actually was glad. It had gotten a little to awkward for me and I never knew how to handle those situations.

I turned my head to look out the window. I could hear that there was more people on the train and I could see that the platform was much more crowded. I hated crowds, I always felt as if the people were intentionally trying to smother me with the smell of perfume and body odor.

It took another half an hour for the train to start moving. And about fifteen minutes after that the compartment door opened.

I looked up, and saw Percys' younger brother Ronald and his friends Harry and Hermione. I actually like Hermione quite a bit and we've studied together a few times. She actually asks me to teach her the magic that I learn at my age. I never really had a problem with it.

"Mind if we sit here?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all. He's asleep so I don't think he'll mind." I nodded my head over to the sleeping man across from me.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked as Harry slid the door shut.

"Professor Lupin. He's our new DADA Professor." I said before anyone else could.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"I talked to him when I first got seated. I was hoping to stay away from the crowds and seeing as he's a teacher not many students would want to sit with him, nor will they bother him."

"Well I hope he's up to it." Was all he said. Then he turned to Harry. "What were you going to tell us?"

Harry looked at me, then deciding as if it were ok for me to know, started to speak. Harry then went on to explain everything he heard the night before. "So I guess what it all comes down to is that Sirius Black is after me."

Hermione had her hands over her mouth. Finally when he was done speaking she lowered them to her lap. "Sirius black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble..."

"I don't go looking for trouble." Harry said. "Trouble usually finds me."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him? Ron said shakily. "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban. No one's ever done it before. And he was a top security prisoner too."

I tuned out. It didn't pertain to me and I actually felt as if I were eavesdropping. I decided to try to get some sleep. I could still hear the conversation going on and they were talking about Hogsmeade. Then the trolley lady stopped by. I acted as if I were asleep and just ignored them. While I usually was in the mood for some sweets, the thought of them rolled my stomach. I was perfectly content until I heard the voice of someone I was unfortunately related to.

My cousin Draco Malfoy stood in the door way, and his two friends who reminded me of gorillas stood behind him.

I wanted to ignore them but when they tried to send a dig at Ron and his mum, I quickly stood up. "Leave Draco, before I make you leave." I hissed at him.

"Oh look who we have here. Didn't see you over there Unwanted." He used the nickname some of the Slytherin had started to call me when they were feeling particularly nasty.

"I may be unwanted, but at least I had the courage to defy my parents. I don't go hiding behind my mummy's skirts or my daddy's job." His face turned an interesting shade of purple. "Now run along and go write your mum and tell her how mean the kids at school are to you and she can send you a basket of cookies to make it all better." I waved my hand at him and turned to sit back down.

He stood there a moment, staring at me, then he turned around and walked off. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and looked back out the window.

"Bloody hell that was brilliant." I heard Ron say. I just looked over at him and smiled. Turning back to towards the window I noticed that you actually couldn't see out of it. It was a solid gray outside and the rain masked anythings presence.

After a few minutes the train started to rattle, then it stopped. "We can't be there yet." Hermione said. Then without warning, all of the lamps that had been turned on to fight the darkness, turned off, sending the rooms into an inky blackness.

"'What's going on?" said Ron's voice said from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno..."

I looked out the window again, and I could see something moving outside. "There's something moving out there." My voice was quiet but firm. I could feel the first chills of fear rolling down my back.

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell over Harry's legs.

"Sorry... d'you know what's going on? Ouch...sorry"

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea - sit down -"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Hermione's cat Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. I felt her get up from next to me. I watched her silhouette move towards to the compartment door. Then I heard a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron..."

"Come in and sit down..."

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.

None of us spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But he fell back as the train gave a jolt. I stood up as I saw someone opening the compartment door. From what I could see, the figure was in dirty cloak and it looked as if the figure was floating.

I instantly knew what it was; a dementor. One of the guards to Azkaban. He could only be looking for one person and that person was Sirius Black.

I pointed my wand it. "Sirius Black isn't hiding underneath our skirts. Go on and find some where else to look." My voice was strong but I was honestly scared. These things were not something I wanted to mess with.

I saw the thing move towards Harry and without a seconds thought I said, "Expecto Patronum!" Suddenly the compartment was filled a light, coming from my wand. My corporal patronus shot out in the form of a lion. It chased the dementor away, but the damage was done. Harry had passed out and was lying on the seat.

I knew he would be fine so I just sat down. After a moment the lights flickered back on and the train slowly started to move.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she scrambled over to Harry, trying to rouse him. I knew it would be a minute or two until he woke up so I just looked away. But my eyes caught anothers.

Professor Lupin was staring at me. I held eye contact until I heard a mumble from Harry. Professor Lupin looked away and pulled out some chocolate from his pocket and I looked out the window. I didn't need it since I hadn't really been affected by the dementor.

After Professor Lupin had passed out the chocolate and I begrudgingly took some and ate it. He left for a moment and came back about five minutes later.

"I haven't poisoned the chocolate." I then noticed I was the only one who ate mine so far. They all put it to their mouths and took a bite. Instantly I could see the difference. "we'll be arriving in about ten minutes. Are you alright Harry?" I again zoned out. Truthfully if I wasn't being directly spoken to I don't like to listen to others conversations.

I noticed though that for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts, everyone was silent.

Finally we arrived to the station and we all trooped out. Everyone who had been in my compartment split from me so I just walked towards the carriages. I could see the threstals pulling the carriages but I had learned during my second year that no one else saw them.

So I just ignored them and climbed in the carriage. A few Hufflepuffs sat with me and I ignored them. Finally after what seemed like forever I could see the castle, and slowly my carriage pulled up to the to stairs and I was able to climb out.

I saw Professor McGonagall standing at the top. She motioned for me to step up.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"I heard about happened on the train. Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"All the same, if you come to my office, I'm just waiting on Granger and Potter." He voice trailed off as she looked down at the carriages. I turned and saw the golden trio walking up the stairs. McGonagall motioned for them to come up to her as well.

"Potter, Granger, follow me." She motioned for us to follow her.

Suddenly I was worried I would miss the sorting, I needed to be there for Rory. "Professor, really I'm fine. I really need to be there for the sorting..." My voice trailed off.

She gave me a look, then I saw understanding flow across her features. "Very well then, Miss Lestrange. Twenty points to Gryffindor for thinking one your feet and a good use of magic." I smiled as heard her words.

"Thank you Professor." I turned and ran to the great hall. I terrified I would miss Rory's sorting.

I opened the doors just as the hat finished singing. I looked at my table and saw that Percy had saved me a seat. His twin brothers Fred and George were on his other side. Quickly I took the seat and smiled at him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Got twenty points for Gryffindor though." I said with a smile.

He beamed at me. "Good. Hey did you hear that I made Head Boy this year?" I smiled. He had written to me over the summer and in every letter I received he had told me.

"Of course I knew! Anyways, lets talk after the sorting. Rory is here this year." And as I finished talking I heard " Lestrange, Aurora." I looked up sharply to see a girl walking up to the seat. Our eyes caught and I gave her a reassuring smile.

She returned it as the sorting hat was placed on her head. After a tense silence that seemed to hold everyone I heard the hat shout "GRYFFINDOR!" Our table yelled and clapped loudly.

My eyes widen and I could feel them water as I looked at her. I think both of our expressions were the same. She quickly got up and nearly ran towards me.

I stood up and she threw herself into my arms. I could feel her tears on my neck as she cried into my shoulder.

After a second I made her sit down between Percy and I. Her face was slightly blotchy from crying and her blue eyes were shining brightly. She quickly dried her eyes and grabbed my hand under the table. I smiled at her.

I looked up and accidentally caught the eyes of a professor. Professor Lupin smiled at me and nodded his head.

I smiled and returned the gesture. Looking back down towards Rory, I felt my smile grow. I knew she would be getting a howler either tomorrow or the next day and I knew what it would yell. But I wasn't worried about that. All I knew wast that I officially got my sister back and that she would be moving in with me at the end of the summer.

A/N: I do NOT own any of the J. K. Rowling characters or the Harry Potter world. I only own Mia, Rory, and their mom Philomina. Anyways, thanks for reading! I already started the next chapter so I should be able to update soon!

-Lili Doe


	3. Chapter 3

All throughout dinner, Rory and I chatted. It was amazing to know that we could hold a conversation without the possibility of being discovered.

After the feast, everyone headed up to the dormitories. After walking for a moment in silence I looked down at Rory. "Within the next day or so, you'll be getting a howler from dad. When you do, don't open it until you either find me or you're alone. Trust me when I say you don't want others to hear what he has to say." We reached the Fat Lady's painting

"Fortuna Major" I spoke to the painting.

Rory's eyes looked as if they'd pop out of her head. "That's the password? I guess I'll have to remember that. And thanks for warning me on the howler. Hey do you still want to keep the nicknames we came up with?" She asked

My name I had used when writing her was Phoenix. Rory, even though she hadn't needed one, she had only wanted one, was Sparrow.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Who knew if we'd need them in the future?

"Great, I always felt like a, I don't know, a ninja or something." She said with grin coming on her face.

"What's a ninja and how do you know what is?" I asked.

"It's like this chinese warrior. They're like trained for years and they start in like infancy, and they are always in zen mode. And I read about them in a muggle book. I think they're called a comic book." She said in an excited voice.

I raised an eye brow. "And how did you get this muggle book?" I knew our father wouldn't even dream setting foot in a muggle shop, let alone buying a book from one.

"Mum bought me it when we went to see you. It was just before she died." Her voice got quiet.

Neither of us said anything. Our mum died last year, and wounds were still fresh. She had been the only parent I ever really had. She supported me when I was sorted into a different house and she also helped when I was kicked out. That was way more then my father ever did for me. So when she died I took it harder then anyone. I knew my father never loved her and my sister still had our father and she also had me.

"Let's not talk about that. Happy thoughts, eh? Now what classes are you wanting to take? And any idea what you want to do when you finally get out of here?" I said.

"Um, well dad wanted me to take as many defense classes as I could take. He also told me to try and join the dueling club they have here. But honestly I want to take care of magical creatures. I love things that are wild and exotic."

"You'll get along with Hagrid then. He's our game keeper and the new professor for Care for Magical Creatures. He replaced Professor Kettleburn. I think you'll like him."

"The big giant guy? He scared me when I first saw him." She shuddered. "I don't like people that are that much bigger then me."

"He might be bigger then normal, but he's really just a big softy. All that extra mass is full of happiness and softness." I laughed. "I was terrified of him too. The first time I saw him I was convinced he was giant, and stayed away from him. It took Percy four months to convince me that he was safe enough to be within the same room."

"Haha, really? Oh and how is Percy? You guys finally take the plunge and ask each other out?" She had this devious smirk on her face.

I grimaced at her. "You know full well that we don't like each other. If anything we are brother and sister." My voice was firm. I knew she was convinced Percy and I would end up with each other but neither of us felt those feelings.

"Oh hey, theres Percy! Hey, Perce!" She yelled across the common room.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Percy coming in the common room. He looked over sharply at the sound of his name. Then he smiled when he saw it was us and headed over.

When he was standing right next to us he smiled. "Hey Rory, Mia. What's up?"

I smiled but before I could answer, Rory did. "Oh we were just talking about when you two will finally get together. Oh by the way, when is that going to be?"

His face turned red but he laughed. "What are you talking about getting together soon? I wasn't aware we weren't together?" He put his hand over his heart in a dramatic flare.

I laughed. "Oh great, now she'll be convinced we're dating." I shook my head at him.

He faked gasped. "What are you talking about? I am most certainly not joking around, darling." Then he plopped himself on top of me and wrapped his arms around my neck. "See, this is us cuddling."

I looked over to Rory and her eyes were bugging out of her head. "Rory-"

She cut me off before I could finish. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU TWO HAD FINALLY GOTTEN TOGETHER?" She practically yelled. The common room suddenly went silent. I could feel everyone staring at us and my face turned beet red.

"Will you shut up. We are not dating you nitwit. And even if we were, it really isn't any of your business." I hissed at her. I didn't want anyone to over hear what I was saying. I honestly hated being the center of attention. I liked being in the background and observing others.

I unceremoniously dumped Percy onto to the floor. "Sorry, Perce, but you obviously were a lot more convincing then you should've been."

He just started laughing. "Why are you so offended at the thought of dating me? Am I THAT repulsive?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, your a hideous rotten git that makes me gag at the thought of even attempting to touch me." My voice held enough sarcasm to drown a dolphin.

We both looked at Rory who started to crack up. "Even if that wasn't a real insult, it was still pretty good."

Percy rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, since I'm not appreciated, I think I'll go up to my room and prepare for tomorrow. I'm going to be very busy, being Head Boy and all." Then, dusting off his legs, he turned around and headed up stairs.

I snickered, which turned out into full out laughing. "Well then." Was all I could say.

"Rory looked as if she was slightly confused. "So wait, you aren't really dating?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "As we obviously just stated, we are NOT dating. Why are you so sold on the idea of him and I together?"

"Well, he helped take care of you when even our parents wouldn't. I guess I just felt if you had to end up with someone, he would be a good choice, since we already know he'd take care of you."

I smiled, well at least she had a good reason and it wasn't weird. "Thanks sis. I love you too." I stood up and stretched. "Now we should follow Percy's example and go up to bed. It's a big day for the both of us. My last year and you first year."

Her face lit up, then she frowned. "Hopefully tomorrow I get the howler."

"Why would you want the howler?" I asked.

"Well then I'll of already gotten it, then I won't have to worry about it and I can move on faster and enjoy myself quicker."

"Well, knowing father, you'll be getting it soon. Now let's go up to bed." She got up and I

showed her to her dorms.

"Night sis." I said.

"Night Phoenix." I smiled at her as she turned into her room. Quickly walking up to my own room I settled in, grabbing my pajamas and putting them on.

After getting dressed and getting into bed I closed my eyes and settled into my bed. I knew this school year would be very busy, what with getting all my new classes, getting the howler from father and trying to finish this last year with a bang. Finally after an hour of sitting in the dark and staring at the curtains of my bed, I fell asleep.

Hi this is lostlilidoe! ANOTHER UPDATE! ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTERS WORLD. IT ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING J.K. ROWLING! I only own Mia and Rory and their mom. Anyways I'm going to start on the new chapter now. This was more of just a filler. Also I thought I would give Rory and Mia more interaction, and I wanted to give Percy a better front then most people give him.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to someone hitting my face. Looking up I saw my roommate Evie Harrison. I rolled over. "Urg, What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Wake up. Don't you want to look cute today, seeing as it's your last first day?" She eyeballed me.

"No. I want to look like a hag. I want to look Medusa." I said tiredly. I buried my head under my pillow and sighed. I knew I was lying but my body didn't think I was.

"You and I both know that even if you tried you wouldn't look like Medusa, but with a little effort and maybe a breath mint you could turn some heads so let's get to it!" And she ripped the covers off of me. The sudden temperature change instantly had me sitting up.

"Fine! What time is it anyway?" I looked at the clock. It was only 6:30! "What the fuck Evie! Classes don't start til 8:30 and we don't even have our schedules. Meaning we can be late to first!"

"You want breakfast don't you?" She gave me a look. "I mean you eat like like a starving monkey. And with all this talking you aren't going to be to fed. So up and at em." She then pushed me off the bed.

Groaning I got off the ground.

"Fine, I'll take a quick shower and brush my teeth. Then that's the extent of my effort." I walked out there after I heard her grumble about something along the lines of working a little harder then normal.

Walking into the girls lavatory I looked into the mirror. My long brown hair was a rats nest but it looked fine to be honest. My face looked alert even if I was tired and my light brown eyes looked shiny. I knew I looked moderately attractive, I wasn't one of those girls who constantly put themselves down, but I also knew I wasn't drop dead gorgeous.

Sighing, I turned towards the showers and undressed.

After showering, and dressing, I walked back to the dormitory with my hair soaking my shirt. I knew you could see my red bra straps on my shoulders and honestly I couldn't care less. Evie was sitting on her bed reading when I walked in.

"Hey, you finished?" I asked her.

"Yeah, make up all done. Your turn. And we gotta do something with your hair." She said looking up at me.

I slightly glared at her. "And why pray tell do I have to wear makeup? You know I'm not really into that."

"I know, but this is your last first day and we gotta make it count, so sit down, shut up and stop complaining."

I just shut my mouth and followed her orders. I didn't actually have to do anything but sit there, she was doing all the work. So sitting on my bed she brought over her makeup bag and started working on me.

After twenty minutes of her smearing make up on my face, she turned to my hair. "Hmm, I think we should curl it slightly. not ringlets or anything, that's trying too hard, and straight is boring on you."

"Whatever you say, Obi Wan." I muttered. She just laughed.

She waved her wand and after a minute smiled. "There. Now look in the mirror and tell me what you think."

Getting up I looked in the mirror. The girl looking back looked like me but didn't at the same time. Her brown eyes looked lighter, almost as if they were amber colored, and were done up in a cats eye with brown eye shadow. Her hair was soft and shiny, slightly curled and a chocolate brown color.

"Wow, Evie, you did a good job. Thanks. Now, lets go and get Rory and get something to eat and get our schedules."

She beamed at me. "Okie dokie. Let's get your sister and feed your stomach." I laughed and we walked down to the common room. Rory was sitting on the couch waiting for us. She was sitting with another first year I didn't know the name of.

"Rory, you coming with Evie and I to breakfast? We need to get our schedules as well." I said to her. She looked at me and her eyes went wide.

"Wow Mia. You look so pretty sissy." I smiled when she said that.

"Thanks. Anyways, you coming?" I asked.

She looked at her friend. "Um yeah, see you down there Lila?"

I looked closely at the girl Rory was sitting with. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and kind smile. "Actually I think I'll go down with you guys. That way I won't get lost."

"That's fine but let's get going I wanna be there before 8:00 so I can eat." I told them. I already started towards the portrait hole and was out before they were even up. I just wanted to eat.

"Wait up Mia! We'll be fine on time!" Rory said.

"I don't care my tummy is hungry and Evie can show you the way if I lose you guys." I said. I looked back at them. They laughed at me. I didn't care because I was really starving. I soon was ahead of them.

But as I walked around the corner I must not of walked far enough because I ran into the wall. Falling back onto my bum I looked over to see Professor Lupin on ground as well, he had an amused and slightly shocked expression.

I jumped up. "I'm so sorry Professor!" I blurted out. I held out my hand to help him up. After a seconds hesitation he took it. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm really sor-" I started but he cut me off.

"It's fine. I wasn't watching either. But maybe next time you're going around a corner you may want to be a little more careful?" He said kindly.

I blushed. I honestly felt really embarrassed that I had ran into the new teacher and knocked him over. "So does this mean I don't have to do a detention?" I asked hopefully. I smoothed down my skirt noticing it had wrinkled slightly.

"No. Unless you wanted detention?"

"What? No! Of course not! It's just if I had run into Snape or McGonagall they would've had me cleaning either cauldrons or trophies for a month straight." I said.

"Ahh well, seeing as I am neither of those teachers I think it is best if I leave those types of punishments to them. Now why don't carry on to breakfast?" He chuckled.

I grinned. "Thanks Professor." I walked around and waved over my shoulder. I heard him walk away as well.

Continuing onto the Great Hall, I finally made it. I looked around and didn't really see anyone I wanted to sit with at the moment so I just sat down and started piling food onto my plate.

"Ms. Lestrange! There you are. Here's your schedule. I'm pleased to see that you are continuing Transfiguration this year. And you and I need to have a sit down discuss your future plans. But from your schedule you are going to be well rounded and very busy." Professor McGonagall said and then bustled off to another one of Gryffindors many sleepy students.

I sat there and stared at my schedule. She wasn't lying when she said I would be busy.

Monday:

8:30 N.E.W.T.'s Double Potions with Professor Snape

with Slytherins

12:00 Lunch

1:00 N.E.W.T.'s Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin

with Gryffindors

Tuesday:

8:30 N.E.W.T's Double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall

with Ravenclaw

12:00 Lunch

1:00 N.E.W.T.'s Herbology with Professor Sprout

with Hufflepuff

3:00 Study Hall with on duty professor

with Gryffindor

Wednesday:

8:30 Double Care For Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid

with Slytherin

12:00 Lunch

1:00 History of Magic with Professor Binns

with Ravenclaw

3:00 Study Hall with on duty professor

with Hufflepuff

Thursday:

8:30 Double Occlumency and Legilimency with Professor Snape

12:00 Lunch

1:00 Double Occlumency and Legilimency with Professor Dumbledore

Friday:

8:30 Ancient Runes with Professor Babbing

with Ravenclaw

9:30 Free Period

12:00 Lunch

1:00 Double N.E.W.T.'s Charms with Professor Flitwick

with Gryffindor

Looking at my schedule I audibly gulped. This year I would not be spending it leisurely. I would be working hard and probably be exhausted by Christmas, not to mention have a few nervous breakdowns.

I felt someone sit next to me and I looked over and saw Evie and Oliver Wood. They both had sat on either side of me. I looked in front of me and Rory and her friend Lila were sitting there, piling their plate high.

"Oh hey, got your schedule? What're you taking this year?" Oliver asked. I just handed him my schedule. I really didn't want to say it out loud how busy of a year it would be for me.

"Bloody hell Mia! When are you going to sleep? I'm surprised they wrote in a time to feed you." He said loudly. Evie reached across me to grab my schedule but Oliver pulled it from her reach. "Wait, I didn't even know they taught Occlumency and Legilimency here, let alone that Snape and Dumbledore taught it."

I sighed. "I expressed an interest in it and Professor Dumbledore said I showed talent so they came up with a plan and this was it. Although I didn't know I would be with Snape half the day and with Dumbledore the other half."

Finally Evie was able to snatch my timetable out of Oliver's hand. "I second Oliver's shock, Mia. You're barely going to be able to sleep with a schedule like this. What's with all of the N.E.W.T.'s classes too?"

"Umm, well I just wanted to be well rounded, you know? And I took all advanced last year so the next step was N.E.W.T.'s."

"I want to see your timetable Mia. Will it look anything like mine?" Rory asked.

I smiled at her. "No Rory, you're a first year. But I can help you with your classes when you get your timetable. Well depending on what classes you get." As I said that Professor McGonagall came over and handed everyone but myself their timetables.

As they all looked over them, everyone seemed satisfied. "So what's everyone got?" I asked when the silence kept on.

"Well I have Care for Magical creatures first." Oliver and Evie both said at the same time. I frowned.

"Do we have any classes together?" I asked hopefully. I knew Thursday I would be completely alone. I just hoped my other days I wouldn't.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Aparation and Charms and I think a study hall with you." Oliver said with a smile.

"That bitch-" I looked over at Evie with wide eyes. I can't believe she said that to me. It was only a whisper but I heard her.

But when I looked over she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at a Ravenclaw who I didn't know the name of.

"Um, Evie? I'm not sure what she did, but I'm sure it didn't warrant being called a bitch." I said in a low voice.

She looked over at me sharply. "I didn't say that out loud." She said quickly.

I rose an eyebrow. "Umm hate to break it to you but you did. Quietly, mind you, but all the same, you still said it."

"No, I know I didn't say it because if I had, I would've screamed it. Cause that is exactly what I was doing in my head. But I had made sure my lips were clamped shut tightly, I had done it on the train and almost got a detention for it." She was looking at me strangely.

"Well then how the bloody hell did I hear you say it then? Hmm?" I asked. I knew she just didn't want to be called out on cursing. Especially in front of the younger students, even if one of them was my sister.

"I don't know. But I swear I didn't say it." Her face had this look of almost disbelief on it. What I couldn't believe is why couldn't just admit to calling someone a bitch. I mean it wasn't a crime. It a may end you up in detention, but there wasn't any Professors around or even any prefects.

"Whatever Evie, it's fine, doesn't really matter. Anyways, do we have any classes together?" I asked. If she didn't want to fess up then let her be petty.

She smiled at me and nodded. "We have D.A.D.A., Aparation, and Charms together, as well as Tuesdays study hall."

"Yes well at least we'll have a few classes together!" I said excitedly. I knew I got along with most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I couldn't stand most of the Slytherins since they are so stereotypical.

"Yep. Well, we had better get started on going to class, or we'll be late." Evie said standing up. I looked at her watch which I just barely see saying it was ten after eight. That left me only twenty minutes to get down to the dungeons. Now normally this would be more then enough time, and tomorrow it will be, but today, when I had no clue who would be in the class with me and I already knew I had it with Slytherins, well I knew I wanted to get there early.

So standing up I looked at Rory, but she was already gone. "Where did Rory go?" I asked looking at Evie.

She looked at me bewildered. "She left five minutes ago. You even waved goodbye to her!" I just just felt perplexed. Maybe I spaced off. Had to be it.

"Wow I am out of it today. Hopefully I don't kill anyone in Snape's class and he doesn't kill me." I said laughing.

"Yeah. Hey, meet me by the doors to castle before lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, see you then." I said walking towards the dungeons.

Finally getting there, I walked in to see that there is only three other students. I saw that two of them were Slytherins and the other was a Ravenclaw. Feeling particularly antisocial, I sat in the back alone. I knew that this was going to be a long class and I would bet a galleon that I would leave here with some type of homework.

Sighing I sat back in my seat waiting for class to start.

After about ten minutes only five more students trickled in and Snape was still a no show. I knew from past experience that he would always show up late on the first day, in a very dramatic fashion. I always rolled my eyes, and after third year and 150 points I learned to do it to where he could no longer see it.

Finally I heard the loud bang of the door signaling that Snape had indeed finally arrived. He strode to the front of the room and from the look in his eye I knew this class was going to tiresome and was going to make me want to pull my hair out.

So I sighed and sat up and listened as he lectured us on why he wouldn't take any of our excuses for failure.

After two grueling hours I finally was allowed to walk out of the potions room, but not before being called back by Professor Snape.

"Ms. Lestrange, a moment please." His voice drawled.

I shut my eyes quickly and tightly as I wanted to cry out in frustration. I had almost made it to the door. Freedom had been within my grasp and it had been so cruelly taken from me.

Turning back around I head towards his desk. He waited before all of the students had filed out, but a few of them had shot me a pitying sort of look and the six Slytherin students all had this smug look on there face. I held a grimace in.

"Ms. Lestrange, as I'm sure you're well aware, on your timetable, for Thursday you'll be taking Occlumency and Legilimency lessons from myself in the morning and Dumbledore in the afternoon, am I correct?" He asked, looking at me. Well more like sneered at me.

"Yes sir. I was actually wondering about that. Wouldn't you have a class that morning?" I asked. I knew I should've just went with the flow, and accepted what they told me, but I was never one to just accept what I was told.

"I do. However, for the first class it will be used for you to meditate and try to center yourself, you will be sitting in another room doing that while I teach in here. It is only first years so they have only one class with me. The rest of the morning is free and that is where you and I will be doing more work. It is after meditating and centering yourself so it will produce far better results and you'll progress far quicker.

"However that is not what I wanted to discuss with you. What I wanted to talk about is that you will only being learning Occlumency from myself. Professor Dumbledore will be the one to teach you Legilimency. We both felt it would be much more appropriate and beneficial for you that way." He sneered. My eyes were wide. I hadn't really expected him to explain anything to me.

"Um thank you Professor for explaining that. And I also wanted to thank you for taking the time to teach me. I know this isn't even an actual class here." I said.

"Well, as Dumbledore said at the end of last year, we think you'll be proficient at both if not master them so why not teach them to you?" He asked as if I were dumb. "Besides, it'll help later on..."

I tilted my head. "What was that Professor?" I asked. He has mumbled something, but I had barely caught it.

He looked slightly exasperated. "Listen to me when I speak to you Ms. Lestrange. I said that at the end of last year Dumbledore said you'll be proficient at both if not master them." He shook his head in disgust.

I shook my head right back at him. "No I heard that. I was talking about after. Something about it helping?" I asked.

He just kind of stared at me. I stared back, feeling uncomfortable. "Ms. Lestrange, I said nothing of the sort, no I believe you should be heading to lunch." He said in a dismissive tone. I narrowed my eyes at him as he turned his back on me in his chair.

I wasn't on to let things go, even with the infamous Professor Snape. "But Professor I heard you.." I started but he cut me off.

"Good day Ms. Lestrange. I will see you Thursday at 8:00, I will need to show you where you will be meditating while I teach the first years. Now go to Lunch."His voice was final and even I knew not to mess with it.

Sighing I turned to leave. "Good day Professor." I said, and with that I headed up the stairs to the great hall. I saw Evie standing there waiting for me. "Hey, sorry, Snape wanted to speak to me about my lessons." Was all I said.

She looked up at me when I spoke. "That's fine. I haven't been waiting long. Anyways, ready for Defense?" She asked as we looked for a place to sit down. I saw Percy sitting with his Girlfriend Penelope, so I kept looking and saw Oliver wood sitting with Percys' younger twin siblings Fred and George. I smirked.

Looking over at Evie I answered her question. "Yeah, I just hope this one isn't a complete doddering fool like Lockhart was." I said, disgust color my voice. I couldn't the moment I laid eyes on him last year in Flourish and Blott's to buy my books with the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione.

Evie and I both walked over to the boys and sat down, but Evie had started laughing at what I had said. "I don't think this one will be as bad, from what I heard the third years saying, he's absolutely brilliant. Then again he did let them do a practical lesson the first day back so your guess is as good as mine."

The boys hadn't even looked up from eating to notice that we had sat down. Shaking my head in disgust as they shoveled bite after bite in their mouths, I looked back at Evie. "Well that does sound like fun. I guess if we're lucky we'll get to do something of the sort, now I'm hungry, less talking more eating." I said and started piling food on to my plate.

After lunch was over, Oliver finally looked up and noticed Evie and I standing there waiting for him. "I didn't see you two there. When did you come in?" He asked.

"I really hope for your sake your joking, Oliver. Because we've been there pretty much since lunch started." I told him.

His eyes widened. "I knew you two were there the whole time. I was just joshing you." He said and threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked up the steps towards the D.A.D.A. room.

"Liar. Anyways, I really hope we either have a practical lesson or at least learn something that won't put me to sleep or at the very least won't be something that we should've learned last year but that idiot couldn't teach us." I said, changing the subject before Oliver and I started fighting.

Oliver and Evie's faces changed in anticipation as we neared the room. Finally we stepped through. I looked at the other two but Evie was already moving across the room to sit with her boyfriend in Hufflepuff.

"I guess it's just you and me mate." I said.

"Bloody hell the things i do for you." He said with a forlorn expression on his face.

I gasped and laughed and punched his arm. Hard. "You love my company and you and I both know you would die without it." I said with confidence.

"Ms. Lestrange, while I'm sure this young man probably deserved the punch you gave him, I must ask you to refrain from doing it again in my classroom." I heard from behind me.

My eyes widened and I turned around to see Professor Lupin standing there. "But he deserved it." I said before I could stop myself. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes going even wider. I could hear Oliver coughing, trying to cover up a laugh. I looked over at him sharply and he quickly stopped and rubbed his arm. I knew I had hit him hard, I had a mean right hook, and had given him about half of the power I used in that punch.

I looked back at Professor Lupin. I could see he was smirking, and trying to fight a smile. "And what pray tell did this young man do to deserve such a severe punishment?"

I honestly didn't want to answer and I could feel a blush fighting to make itself known on my cheeks. Taking a deep breath I said confidently "I feel like man is a bit of a stretch Professor, his name is Oliver Wood. And he implied my company wasn't good enough to sit by in class and that it was a hassle." I said in the haughtiest voice I could muster in this circumstance.

Professor Lupin had a grin on his face and Oliver was trying not to out right laugh. I was trying to keep the look of outrage on my face so that I wouldn't get into as much trouble. "And you felt that that was punishable by physical violence?" He asked. I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Of course Professor! He needs to apologize." I said, keeping in the same tone of voice.

Professor Lupin then looked at Oliver. "You heard Ms. Lestrange. Apologize and all will be forgiven, am I correct?" He asked looking back at me.

I nodded, fighting a grin. I couldn't believe he was going to make Oliver apologize to me. "Yes sir." I looked over at Oliver. He looked like he was about to burst from laughter and disbelief. I actually felt the same. I had never had a Professor who joked with his students before.

Oliver looked at me. "I am sowwy Emex Amelia Lestrange. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" He asked.

I tilted my head as if contemplating it. "Hmm I don't know. It was a serious offense. What are you willing to do for me?" I asked.

"I'll do your homework?" He said almost as if asking.

I nodded. "You can do my potions homework tonight. I have to write a foot of parchment on the properties of Dittany and seeing as I have already written the same thing last year and don't feel like writing it again, this is your punishment."

Oliver didn't even groan. He just smirked. "Fine, but your only getting a B."

"Shake on it" I said. We shook hands. "Oh and just so you know, If I had written it, I would've only gotten a C, so thanks Mate!" I said and walked to my seat, leaving him to stand there. I notice that Professor Lupin had watched the whole exchange with amusement.

"Ms. Lestrange, I'm not allowed to condone cheating, and what I just heard most certainly is cheating." HE said.

I blinked. "It's not cheating. I'm using my resources, and Oliver just so happens to be one of those, sir." I said innocently.

He just shook his head walked to the front of the class. I noticed that there wasn't that many people in yet and we still had twenty minutes to wait, the only people being in here being myself, Oliver, Evie and her boyfriend. Two of those where oblivious to the exchange between the Professor and Oliver and I.

I turned to Oliver. "So, I'm serious about the homework. You better get me a B." I said dangerously.

He just smirked. "Of course I was serious Mia. Anyways, you seem pretty chummy with the Professor, hmm?" He asked.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, real chummy. Practically best friends, inseparable we are." I said sarcastically.

He just chuckled. "But seriously, why do you two seem so, I don't know, comfortable might be the wrong word but it's the only one I can think of, together?" He asked.

"Comfortable is the wrong word. More like we have already met and had a few conversations. I met him on the train here. Actually he saw my tattoos and asked about them, then he asked about the family, after meeting Rory and hearing my name, which I snapped on him because he was insinuating I was a bad sister when I sent Rory away-it was before the sorting so you know I couldn't talk to her quite yet-and I snapped on him, and this morning I plowed into him, knocking both of us on our arses." I said as an explanation.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "What else did you talk about?"

I thought about it. "Umm well he asked about my 'Monsters Are Real' tattoo, and I explained it to him. He was kind of intrigued I guess. And-" I was about to continue but Oliver cut me off.

"Wait, what 'Monsters Are Real' tattoo?" He asked. I had forgotten he hadn't seen it yet.

I started to roll my sleeve up. Finally I rolled it far enough to show him and he stared at it. "Wicked." He finally said. "What's it stand for?"

I was about to reply when Professor Lupin started class. "Tell you later." I whispered and looked towards the Professor. I kept my sleeve rolled up, one because I never really showed off my tattoos and I all of sudden really wanted to and two, since Oliver and I had sat in the front row, I notice Professor Lupin looking at it and he didn't look disgusted as most of the other teachers did, he actually looked intrigued and maybe even a little happy to see it. Or maybe that was my imagination

"So class, today is a mix of practical and reading. I would like all of you to turn to page 247 in your books please." he waited for us to do as he he asked. I did so quickly. The faster we did the reading the faster we could get to the actual spell casting. "Now as I'm sure all of you have notice and if not you all have heard what Dumbledore said last night as the feast, but this year Hogwarts will be home to the Dementors of Azkaban. Now I know some of you may already know the Patronus Charm and can perform and in fact, all of you might be able to, but Dumbledore has asked me and I feel it was a a smart idea to make sure that you can all safely and adequately perform this charm. Now would you please read page 247-256 please." He said.

I heard other people groan and I couldn't blame them. I hate reading text books too. But as I was reading, I noticed this one wasn't so bad. Finally after about fifteen minutes I looked up. I noticed it was only a few other students who also finished the reading.

Finally after twenty minutes of me twiddling my thumbs and being bored out of my mind, everyone was done reading.

"Right then, every one pair up please." I immediately stood and Oliver and I walked off towards the side of the classroom. The class it self wasn't that big, so there was plenty of room for every pair to spread out and then some. "Now, with out your wands, say 'Expecto Patronum.'" He motioned for us to do it.

I followed everyone else in saying it even though I could perform the spell. "Good class. Now think of your most happiest memory. It has to be powerful and the happiest you have. Now think of it and let it fill your mind allow the emotion of happiness fill body and say 'Expecto Patronum.' Now with off you go with your partners. I'll be around to see if anyone needs help." He said.

I looked at Oliver. "Do you know how to do a Patronus?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, we were suppose to learn it last year remember? But the stupid git didn't teach us. Can you?" He asked.

I bit my lip and debated on telling the truth. If I said yes then he would tell me to cast it and then badger me with questions. "No. Not a clue. Let's work on you first then. Ok?" I said.

He nodded. "That's fine. Hmm happiest memory. Happiest memory. I think I've got it. " He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly he said "Expecto Patronum!" A silver whisp shot out of his wand. It was large, but not corporeal, and I knew his memory wasn't good enough.

"Your memory wasn't strong enough." Was all I said.

"Well let's see you try then. Ten galleons says you can't do it the first time." HE said smirking.

I smirked. "Ten Galleons you say? Your on." I shut my eyes and thought of the only memory that ever could allow me to produce a patronus.

It was the Christmas after my sister was born, I was sitting on my fathers lap, drinking hot chocolate, Rory was snuggled into my mothers arms and she was right beside father and I. It was the only time that I ever felt truly loved by my father and it is still the only time I have ever felt love between everyone in my immediate family.

Having that memory in my mind and having that peace and love fill me up I quietly said "Expecto Patronum." And my Lion burst from my wand. She landed on her front paws and ran about the room, almost dancing. I didn't look at anything, or anyone, only my lion.

I always felt as if she was the personification of my memory. And in a way she actually was. She could be made by that memory I found, seeing as it was the only one I truly cherished.

Suddenly I heard clapping and my concentration broke and my patronus vanished. I blinked and looked around the room, everyone was staring at me in awe and clapping. I felt my self blush and I ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked at Oliver. "You owe me ten galleons Mr. Wood." I told him.

He shook his. "Bloody hell. I didn't expect that. And a lion? You definitely represent Gryffindor well." He said.

I laughed. "Have I ever done anything but represent Gryffindor?"

"No but, that was just, wow. I guess I just wasn't expecting you to win or a lion of all things." He said.

"What did you think my patronus would be?"

"Not sure really. Maybe a fox or a wolf. I don't know, I just thought you were more subtle then a lion." He said shaking his head.

"Lions stalk their prey in the dead of night and can them before they even know they've been attacked." Was all I said in reply.

We worked on him a little more and finally he was able to produce a full patronus. And of course, being Oliver and his love of flying, it was an eagle.

I smiled at him. "Even your love of flying is shown here."

"Yeah. Well, it was my memory. Anyways, let's sit, class will be over in five minutes." He said. I looked at the clock and saw that he was right.

After sitting Professor Lupin walked over to us. "Well done you two. You two were the first to master it. Five points to Gryffindor each for your hard work." He said and walked away.

Oliver and I grinned at each other. "Well aren't we just amazing today?" Oliver said.

"That we are. But I don't know about you but I'm amazing everyday. And with everyday I just get better and better." I said with smirk and my nose up in the air.

He laughed and pushed my arm. I snorted and pushed his back. Pretty soon we were in a shoving match and when the bell had finally rang Oliver had pushed me out of my chair and bounded out of the room.

I had landed on my bum and quite painfully I might add, when I heard someone laughing. I looked up expecting another student and was ready to tell them off but was thrown of guard when I realized it was Professor Lupin.

I noticed he had a nice laugh, it was deep and reserved but it still shook his whole body as he tried to contain it.

I blushed at my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking a teacher has a nice laugh, even if its true. Suddenly a hand was in my face I looked up to see Professor Lupin smiling down at me.

I smiled back sheepishly and took it. After getting up and brushing off the back of my skirt and making sure it wasn't riding up embarrassingly I blushed even darker as I realized this was the second time I had been knocked down to the floor in front of him.

"You must think the floor and I really well acquainted by now, eh?" Was all I could think to say.

"Yes you do seem to fall down a lot. Extremely klutzy." He said smirking.

I narrowed my eyes. "The first time I ran into YOU, I might add, and the second time I was forcefully pushed from my chair. No falling what so ever. So if anything I would say it's all a series of unfortunate events. So I am fault free." I said. I gathered my books in my hands.

"Whatever you say Ms. Lestrange. Now have a good day." He said. He turned away from me and I felt as if he won this. I hated feeling as if I loose. In anything. So of course I had to open my big mouth and say in the most mocking voice I could muster.

"What ever you say Professor." I said and with that I walked out of the classroom.

I don't own the beautiful world of Harry Potter or any of the characters except Mia, Rory and their and now Evie and Lila.

If you see a mistake point it out to me and I'll fix it up!

Until Next time

-Lili Doe


End file.
